


Change My Mind

by Veepy



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Post Season 4, Selina is President
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veepy/pseuds/Veepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Amy and Dan are alone in the Oval Office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was fading from blue to purple to black in front of Amy Brookheimer’s eyes. The view from the Oval Office was mostly shrubs, but there were a few places where the lawn stretched out and beyond were the glittering lights of DC. She could go out onto the walkway, but someone would see her there. This office, as important and known as it was, felt like a quiet protective shell around her; it also felt like a cage. She wondered what scheming was going on outside the walls and the grounds of the White House in the dim bars and sleek office buildings of the city. She wished to be a part of it again.

Her arms folded, phone oddly silent in her hand, she looked around the darkened room. Maybe there were cameras in here. Microphones or some peephole. Sitting at the Resolute desk wasn’t a crime, was it? Selina had brought the same chair from her Veep office.

Amy sank into it and had a strange sensation that she was sitting on the world. The phone on this desk had direct lines to things that could literally destroy the entire planet. One of the wall-doors open and she froze.

Dan walked through, looking at his phone in one hand, a folder in the other. He didn’t notice her at first and she narrowed her eyes.

“Jesus Amy!” Dan gasped when he looked up from his phone, clutching his chest, “What the fuck are you doing in here?”

“What the fuck are _you_ doing in here, Dan? I’m the Chief of Staff for the president.”

He rolled his eyes but she detected a grin. “How’s the desk?” He asked, dropping a folder onto one of the tables and leaning on the arm rest of the couch.

Amy straightened her back and stretched her hands across the thick desk. “President Brookheimer will see you now, Mr Egan.”

“Oh, Ms President, please, you got yourself into another mess and I’m the only one who can help,” He grinned, “I believe a 5000% raise appropriate.”

“Not a problem, Mr Egan. There is one catch, though, you only have a day to enjoy it before I tell the secret service to use this pistol here,” She motioned to the wall, “To blow your brains out.” Amy brought her hands to her chin and gave her sweetest smile.

Dan rolled his eyes as he walked over to the desk and leaned over, “Oh shit, my last night on earth and I’m all alone with you. What’s there to do?” He smirked in a too-obviously suggestive way.

“Alright,” Amy leaned back and rolled her eyes as Dan snickered, walking around to look out the window Amy had just been standing at.

“Think of all those fuckers out there,” Dan said, “Taking photos of this place, wondering if something important is happening in here.”

"It's not. I don't know how anything gets done around here." Amy spun the chair around, her phone on the desk and her shoes on the floor. “Look at us in the oval office and completely allowed to be. You're welcome, by the way,” She smiled, because they actually _were_ allowed to be in here. And she _was_ the one who got Dan his job back after he'd tanked as a lobbyist without her. “This desk makes me feel so powerful. I’ve worked so hard to get here. Harder than fucking Selina.”

“Way harder.”

“Do you think I’d make a good president?” Amy asked.

Dan chortled, “No.”

“Why not? I'm not half as awful as Selina.”

He turned to her bouncing on the balls of his feet and a grin plastered across his stupid face. “President _Brookheimer_? Too much of a mouthful. No fucking redneck would be able to say that, and they're like 80% of the country. Plus, you’d have to get people to like you. And speak to members of the public on the regular. Nobody would vote for someone so …” He did a well-postured, high-strung, hand-clutchy impression of her and got pure joy from it. “Women would never vote for you because you’re smart and pretty. Can’t be both, Ames. And men would be too distracted by your lips and tits. Plus, you don’t have any kids, which is basically a requirement for a woman your age. Makes you seem more human.”

Amy wanted to chuck her shoe at him. He was grinning his stupid fucking grin. She joined him at the window as the night sky had turned black now, lights were twinkling beyond the lawn and bushes.

“Her job is not nearly as stressful as either of our jobs.” Amy said. “You’d make a great president,”

“Yeah?” Dan looked too pleased with himself.

“Yeah. You don't handle stress well, you love hearing yourself talk, and being in a stadium of people chanting your name would be a wet dream come true. You’d be one of the most powerful men in the world.”

“Ha,” Dan nodded, “That'd be awesome.”

Amy rolled her eyes but shrugged, “I’d vote for you."

She hadn’t realized just how short she was compared to Dan without her heels on. Her face was barely at his shoulder. His cologne smelled too fucking good to be this close.

“You would?” He looked down at her, “If I were president would you be my Veep?”

“God! Fuck no. No way.”

“What about First Lady?” He nudged her.

“ _No._ ” She looked right at him, his stupid raised eyebrow, tiny little smile, and regretted it instantly as her stomach did a familiar and annoying flop. Dammit. 

“Alright then, Chief of Staff?”

“Only if there’s an airtight contract stating I could never _ever_ be fired and I had complete control over your every move.”

Dan shrugged as they turned their backs to the window, “Deal.”

 

Amy wheeled the chair out of the way as she walked back towards the desk and leaned against it to face the windows, folding her arms and watching Dan with a narrow eye.

“You know what’d be really hot?” Dan said in his lowest gravelly voice.

“What’s that.”

“Sex.”

There was a pause. “Are you sixteen-years-old?”

“I mean sex in here. In the Oval Office, Amy what a great story. How many people do you think have done it in here?”

“Oh, there’s been what, 15 presidents using this office? So that’s 30 people right up front. Plus all the mistresses and degenerate staff like you, I’d say at least 100.”

Dan took a step closer.

“I don’t know who you’re going to have sex with in here, Dan, it’s just me.” She raised an eyebrow. “And these late night alone times aren't going to happen anymore once I tell Selina what you want to do in here with random women.”

“You’re not random, Ames.”

 

Amy couldn’t help her smile, she leaned back and put her phone down, trying to look like she wasn’t enjoying this. There he was, looking so damn attractive in his stupid ass suit.

“I’m trying to figure out how you think sleeping with me will help your career,” She said, “Because you’re at your peak. This is the best job you’ll ever have. You’ll never work for another president and you know it.”

Dan shrugged, “I can always go back to lobbying. It makes more money than this anyway, I just like the power here. We were fucking amazing at that. You were amazing at that.”

Amy nodded, “Yes, I was. I was way better than you, Dan, that’s why I got all your clients.” She blinked sweetly. “That’s why you couldn’t even get clients with me in the White House giving you direct access. You were like a teenager gawking around in his dad's suit. You have to have people who don’t completely hate your guts to lobby. I have lots of those Dan, because unlike you, I don’t flaunt all the people I’ve fucked over.”

Dan tilted his head and took a breath.

“But you want to fuck me, in here, where if you weren’t absolutely _amazing_ …” She began, watching Dan bite his lip, rub his hands together and seeing his whole body tense as if they were about to spar. She brought her voice to a powerful quiet “I'd make sure you never lobbied again in your damn life.”

“You know I like a challenge.”

He was truly unbelievable. Cocky enough to think she wasn’t serious and stupid enough to want to go ahead with it anyway. It made her crazy. “Are you fucking serious, Dan? Right here, right now?"

“Yeah.” He nodded.

Amy took a breath, weighing her options. Her body was saying _Yes, fuck yes, Amy do it._ But her rational mind wondered if this was somehow a trap. They could both be fired, he could have someone recording from somewhere for blackmail. But if that was the case, she could absolutely turn it around on him.

He had taken a step closer, his eyes burning through her.

She poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue. “Get me a drink. Try to change my mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan wasted no time hurrying to Selina’s mini bar, which was hidden under a table lined with self-important framed photos. Amy took a breath, hoping to calm and rationalize herself. What the fuck had come over her? She was not going to have sex. With him. Here. She would not let Dan Egan fuck her over like that. Literally fuck her. Again.

But she wanted to. Oh god. She hated herself, and she hated him, and he handed her a glass, and before it was gone he was sitting against the desk next to her. There had to be some motivation for this - whatever he was doing, flirting or manipulating her or distracting her from something. Why hadn’t her phone buzzed in 5 whole minutes? His shoulder was touching hers and he smelled too fucking good.

Dan was leaning close to her, his self confidence overflowing. She wasn’t even listening to him. Her mind was listing the pros and cons, trying not to look as horny and confused as she felt.

When he leaned over to kiss her neck, her jawline, her cheek, Amy’s entire body melted. She was ready in an instant. It’d been over a year since she’d been with anyone and his stupid fucking face was right there, and her glass was already empty, and was she seriously thinking about going through with this? Was she really that desperate?

“I think I need another drink,” Amy said easing away from Dan’s slow kisses, trying her very best to remain aloof and unaffected. He was going to be the one begging. She needed to breathe. She couldn’t let him have this power over her - she didn’t even _like_ him. He was awful. He was horrible. His only redeeming quality was that he was good at is job - and that wasn’t really redeeming at all.

Dan seemed unfazed and reappeared with two more glasses, they clinked and she downed it in one.

“Daniwah!” Amy grinned with narrow eyes as Dan cringed. She was going to play this game first. “Remember when you had your mental episode?”

“Vaguely.”

“It was so funny,” Amy licked her lips as he took another sip. “Would you still want to fuck me if I told you that I was the one who leaked the story that broke your back to Jonah? Under the pretense of a,” She put on her accent, “Mysterious British reporter, causing your entertaining breakdown?”

Dan froze for a moment, she could have counted the freckles on his face.“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Dan’s voice was raw, “I’ve never been more attracted to you, Ames, holy shit.”

“You’re so fucked up.” She couldn't believe him.

“So are you.”

Amy tried to think logically. Dan wasn't unattractive. He wore nice suits. He had a lot of money. He was irritating as hell and sparked something in her that left her hungry for his attention. He was no commitment, no emotions, no clingy anniversary-celebrating weirdo. He wasn’t romantic. He was a terrible person, but often that made her feel better about her own morally questionable doings - at least she wasn’t as bad as Dan.

Those were all supposed to be negative qualities, but they all sounded like positive traits to her at the moment.. But he was a shit. Such an irritating complete fucking _ass._ How could be sitting next to her, gazing at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking? Why was she spending all this energy on thinking about him at all?

“I want you to _beg_ me, Dan.” She crossed her arms. It was the only way she could keep the control.

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me, Amy,” Dan’s voice was caught in his throat. “Please, let’s have sex right here. I’m begging you.”

His eyes flicked to her lips and all reason was lost to passion. She never knew kissing could feel quite so dangerous. She wondered, in the midst of lips and fingers on cheeks and his hand on her waist, how many girls he’d used before that night. What had he wanted from them and what had he done to get it?

She’d already let him do this to her once - stupidly and obliviously, and he had been good back then, though she made sure to let everyone think otherwise. But he was better now. She could already tell his skills had improved. Maybe how much she hated him now made it more thrilling. 

He moved to stand in front of her as she sat on the desk. He tasted like spearmint, leaving kisses along her jawline and collarbones, pausing only to bring his silky soft tongue to her lips.

She’d let him trick her all those years ago. Willingly distracted by his forced charm and good looks - he wasn’t even _that_ good looking! Average at best. She’d been played and she should have known better - she knew better now than to think this was real.

It didn’t need to be real.

The feeling of his hands on her waist was enough to make her weak. It was just contact with another human, it was just kissing. He worked with precision, running his fingers through her hair, spending just the right amount of time grazing her neck and arms in a way so delicate it hurt… it was enough to forget who he was. Who she was.

“Why are you going so slow?” She found herself breathing in the nape of his neck. His stubble prickling in a way she never thought she’d like.

“We’re about to fuck on the president’s desk, you don’t want to savour it?”

Amy pulled a face, “We’re just kissing, Dan. You haven’t changed my mind yet.”

She almost believed it herself.

Dan reacted with a jolt, he slid his hand to the small of her back and yanked her forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing them closer. He soon grazed the hem of her $500 dress and for the first time in years, Dan Egan’s fingers brushed her thighs.

The rhythm became repetitive in all the right ways. Playing and teasing, holding her tightly, bringing her forward and back, running his fingers down her spine until it was too much, he’d move on and return with aching desire. When he stood back for too long, admiring her body or face, she’d pull his tie and his lips would crash back onto hers. He was incredibly good at fully clothed kissing.

She was beginning to forget why she ever resisted this.

Amy noticed, between the sound of skin on fabric and the slide of his hands down her arm, that Dan was unusually quiet. She distinctly remembered, from all those years ago, a lot of ‘you’re great’ ‘so hot’ and ‘fucking sexy’ among many other terrible syrupy sweet words he said to every girl. Ones she wished he would say to her now. He didn’t need to mean them.

His hands became more comfortable on the bare skin of her legs, running up and down the inside and outside of her thighs. Feather soft. Delirious. He eased her hips up off the desk and pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist.

His fingertips lingered along the rim of her underwear, tracing the skin around it before beginning to kiss her feverishly once more. She’d been so focused on his hands on her body, on the thumping of her heart in her ears and the blood rushing to all parts, she’d hardly had time to admire what it felt like to touch him.

His jacket was thrown on the chair, Amy had loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and pressed her hands flat against his chest. He was a _man_. He was _here_. With her. Kissing _her_. Why hadn’t she kissed anyone in so long?

He cupped her jaw and she quickly grabbed his wrist, seeing a slight look of surprise on his stupid fucking handsome face right in front of her. She was absolutely out of her mind - this was _Dan_. This was a terrible idea — She moved his hand down to cover her breast. He kissed her roughly and she welcomed the fire.

“Fuck,” He moaned into her mouth, then leaned back for just a moment, Amy holding his tie. He looked her up and down then lingered on her lips, “Your lips are amazing.”

Amy could feel his chest rising and falling quickly, and his heart pounding against his pecks.

“So I’ve been told.”

He tucked her hair behind her ear, staring into her eyes. She felt herself tingle. He wouldn’t look away. She wasn’t going to be the one to break this gaze.

“Your eyes are amazing, your body…” Dan’s face had gone soft. His kisses were too gentle. “You’re incredible,” He breathed, “Seriously, Ames, if I didn’t get to w—”

“Shut up, Dan.”

But she didn’t want him to shut up.

She wanted to hear nice things about herself, whether they were true or not. But Dan did shut up. His eyes burned her again, his hands rimmed her underwear, tugging gently.

Amy narrowed her eyes and he kissed her cheek with a stupid Dan Egan grin before dropping to his knees so quickly she thought the floor had given away. She let him pull off her underwear and he flung them far too enthusiastically across the room.

Stupid fucking Dan. He didn’t even pounce. Thank god she kept herself relatively trim - but even so, what Dan thought of her personal grooming was soon far from her mind as his fingers began tracing from her toes to her hips. She scrunched her eyes when she felt his lips on her knees. Who did that? Her fucking _knees_? How did it feel so good?

He kissed up her thighs before hoisting them under his arms and pressing a hand just above her pubic bone.

Was this happening? Was this really fucking happening? Was she really running her fingers through his hair? Dan’s mouth made her head tilt back and her mind go blank. She couldn’t even see - she’d forgotten where they were as she looked up at the blurry ceiling … they were really doing this in the Oval fucking Office? She turned to mush as Dan worked his talents. Good fucking _lord_ , he knew what to do.

He was working at a devastatingly slow pace, just how it should be done. She lost all track of time, it could have been hours. Every moment an aching, speeding eternity. Her breathing got faster, her legs got weaker, fell wider. Dan was truly an expert - how could that stupid fucking face and his stupid fucking lips make her shiver and tingle. She wasn’t thinking. How couldn’t she be thinking? Everything around her, all of DC was condensing and disappearing into a single point between her legs - the entire universe no longer existed. Every thought, every worry, every stress was lost to this feeling. God bless the woman who taught him.

“Oh god,” She exhaled involuntarily.

“You like that?”

Her eyes open and the room spun for a moment, his stupid fucking face look up between her thighs with a smug expression and wet lips.

“Yes,” Amy breathed.

Dan’s smile softened his face, she could have sworn it was genuine, "Good."

Shivers ran up her spine. He was going to stop, she knew it. She wasn’t allowed to feel this good. She couldn’t let him make her feel this good! Her heart was going to give out. He’d stop in the middle and demand something of her. And she’d give it to him because she never wanted this to stop. Oh. He was doing this for a reason. Oh, _oh_. What would he get out of this? She certainly wasn’t going to return the fav— “Ohhh.”

“Fuck,” She began to whisper over and over, her hips writhing, " _Dan_." He patted the outside of her thighs while continuing to tantalize her every nerve. She couldn’t take this, “Oh my god,” Amy shivered, “Dan—”

 

* * *

 A door slammed from somewhere behind her and the flood lights turned on. It took far too long to realize where she was, to regain her consciousness. Fuck. What had Dan done? How long had they been at it?

Dan sprung back and fell into his ass as somebody behind Amy shrieked, and she reeled around, lightheaded, sliding off the desk and pulling her dress down from her waist. Dammit. _Dammit._ She was so close.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez.  
> Who walked in on them? What are the repercussions? You will soon find out because this has taken on a life of its own and there's no stopping it now. This is so personal, like it was all in my imagination and now it's on the Internet were ANYBODY can read it. Super intimidating. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Selina was standing in complete shock; Mike and Catherine were standing open-mouthed behind her. Fuck. _Fuck_. This was worse than Dan using her. Maybe he’d planned this - of course he fucking had. Her mind was lagging, she needed to figure this out. Fuck!

She’d pulled her dress down instantly when she heard the door and now watched Dan stand up slowly wiping his mouth on the inside of his suit jacket. Catherine covered her mouth and Mike was gaping at them as if he were a confused old golden retriever.

“It was Dan’s idea,” Amy explained quickly.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Dan?” Selina shouted, “I didn’t mean _you_! And I sure as shit didn’t mean on my goddamn desk!” She whirled around on her heel, and Amy felt a sinking in her stomach. “I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit!” Selina poked her sharp finger at Mike, “Your bullshit,” to Catherine, “Or the bullshit of my senior staff!” Selina was glaring at Amy now and in a lower voice said, “Dan? Seriously?”

Amy shrugged, open mouthed and helpless.

“I told you to find her a fucktoy,” Selina sharpened her glare to Dan. “If you’d rather that be your job than communications—”

Amy went cold. She pursed her lips and took a slow breath in. She knew it. She didn’t really want it to be real anyway. But to think, the actual president of the united states, one of the most selfish people she'd ever met, noticed that she needed to get laid and tried to do something about it ... To know they all thought she’d been tempted. Amy nearly felt sick. She was at least semi-proud that she knew better now, she’d allowed herself to let this happen. She chose it. Really, she'd used him for her own satisfaction! She was under no delusion that it had been anything real. He probably thought his charm had worked again.

“It’s stress relief!” Dan held up his hands defensively, “It’s for the greater good, ma’am, for your presidency. Really, it’s for the country! Amy’s more than adequate at her job, but having a chief of staff tenser than Russia and Ukraine … that’s a liability.” Dan turned to Amy with a shrug and a slight puppy-dog face. “I wasn’t going to let some random DC fucker get all up in this administration.”

“That’s what you’re calling it?” Mike snickered.

“Shut the fuck up, Mike!” Amy and Dan snapped in unison. She clenched her hands and grabbed her phone. She wanted to quit. She wanted to snap Dan’s neck and hit Selina over the head with a baseball bat.

Thank god Selina seemed to be preoccupied with whatever was happening with Catherine and Mike because Amy couldn’t imagine a better reaction than this.

“On my desk?” Selina spat, "MY desk! The President's desk!"

“That’s just how it worked out, ma’am,” Dan answered instantly. Almost unbelievably, Amy found herself feeling grateful for Dan’s shittiness because he was somehow worming his way out of this like the slimeball he was. She could only stand there and try not to scream. If this office were 10 floors higher she would jump out the window. “It’s actually kind of nice, y’know, a nice little team meeting. We’re all on the same page here.”

“No we are absolutely not!” Selina crossed her arms. “I shouldn’t have to make this clear, but I’m going to,” She took a step forward. “No fucking on my desk. No fucking at work. I don’t care if you’re fucking, but I don’t want to see it.”

“Got it.” Dan nodded.

Maybe Dan had planned this too - maybe getting her to quit was his intention all along. She shook her head, of course. Of course this was his plan. To get caught, or to make her look bad, or to get her to quit. What a fucking shit.

“You know what?” Amy snapped. It was as if this conversation was entirely between Selina and Dan, about her, like she wasn’t in the room, “I don’t even care. I don’t _even_ care.”

“See? Working already.” Dan muttered.

Amy scooped up her shoes, and headed for the door, “Did you think I wasn’t serious, Dan? You’re never going to find another lobbying job. Never. When you get fired - which you absolutely will, you’re going to have to go back to motherfucking England to find yourself a job.”

“That kind of sounds like you care,” Catherine peeped - Amy had forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

Taking a sharp breath and straightening her shoulders, she slammed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! This story has no ending but the next chapter is ready, it's just simmering. It's from Dan's POV and it's one of my faves.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan sat on a desk outside a conference room in the West Wing going through his iPad, which was now cracked courtesy of Amy. She was doing everything in her power to make him look bad and cause him to fuck up. And she had a lot of power. He’d never seen her quite so focused on destruction before. He was dealing with endless calls and texts from Mike and other contacts after Amy’s most recent blow; an anonymously leaked and completely false rumour with astoundingly real-looking proof that he had been in a relationship with Catherine while she was underage, as well as several other white house staffers. Didn't matter that he'd never met Catherine until she was 20 - she wasn't his type anyway, though that may be mostly due to her mother.

He hadn’t believed Amy would sink so low, she clearly didn’t care about the casualties because this rumour was bound to affect Catherine’s life even more than his. Not that anybody but him knew Amy was behind it. She was an astonishingly good liar when she wanted to be. As hot as it was, he knew she’d win out eventually and he’d be jobless at best, in prison at worst. He needed to come up with some way to distract her again, or at least join forces for destruction of someone else.

“Hey Dan, you hungry?” Jonah kicked the desk he was sitting on.

“What do you want, Jonad,” Dan didn’t look up. This wasn’t the time for Jonah’s bullshit. Selina was about to head up negotiations with a dicey Eastern European dignitary in the next room.

“Nothing much, vagina face,” Jonah laughed, “You know, cause of all the lady sandwich you’ve been eating lately.”

Dan narrowed his eyes to look up, hoping he was talking about the Catherine rumour.

“Or should I say, _Amy_ sandwich.”

Fuck.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Jonah looked way too proud of himself, and put on a condescending airy voice, “I have some really interesting footage of you and Amy getting nasty in the Oval Office. Or should I say, video of _you_ getting nasty in _Amy’s_ Oval Office.” He snickered, waggling his phone like it was a prize.

“No. You shouldn’t you fucking brain dead giraffe!”

“Giraffe? Real original, vagina face. You know, cause of all the vagina you had up on your face.”

“Video from where? Nobody has access to the security cams in there. Did Mike tell you?”

“Mike knows?” Jonah laughed, “Wait, I thought there were no cameras in there.” He was momentarily distracted. Dammit. The _secret_ security cameras.

“There’s not.”

“Doesn’t matter how I got it, all that matters is the money I’m gonna make off of it. You’ve been fired from every job you’ve had here and now this never-ending sex scandal? Time to retire, me thinks. You think you’ll ever find work in DC again?”

Dan thought how satisfying it would be to whack him across the face with a shovel. Then kill him with it. Jonah was obviously telling him this because he planned to use it as leverage, Dan had to think fast. 

“Yeah, you absolute disaster, I would. You don’t think every single person who saw it would be congratulating me? Wishing they were in my position? Women would be begging me to eat them out on the presidents desk.” Dan smirked, “My stock would skyrocket. Go ahead and try to sell it, dipshit, you’ll make me famous for all the right reasons.” At least it sounded true.

 Jonah stood there gaping for a moment. Dan returned attention to his ipad and made to leave, satisfied with his facade.

“What about Amy?” Jonah’s voice was calculatedly calm, almost like he’d learned how to speak like an actual DC careerist. “You know that shit’s different for women. Nobody would take her seriously if they knew. You think she’d want video of her all—?” Jonah did a breathless, whimpering, and completely inaccurate impression of Amy. She would never be that obvious. Dan aimed a kick at him, narrowly missing his shins but Jonah just grinned. “HER career would be over and you know it.”

Dammit.

“You think I care what happens to her?” Dan did his best condescending head shake.

Jonah smirked. “Of course you do, you’re like her evil fucking sidekick. Plus, who wouldn’t want to bang her? Even now she’s your sloppy seconds I’d still jump on that.”

He launched forward trying to grab Jonah’s phone but all Jonah had to do was lift his arm and it was out of Dan’s reach. Dan felt like a fucking idiot, hopping around trying to swat it out of his hand, Jonah laughing. He was not her sidekick! If anything, she was _his_ sidekick. And where the fuck had Jonah gotten a video from? Had he been watching them at the time? It wasn’t long until his fist made contact with Jonah’s jaw with a satisfying crack and Jonah stumbled around with his too-long legs. The phone fell to the floor and just as Dan was about to lunge for it, Selina followed by her usual entourage entered the room, heading for the high stress meeting next door.

"What the fuck is happening in here?” Selina eyed Jonah unsympathetically as he sat in a chair, holding his chin.

Dan saw Amy’s wide-eyed, stressed-as-usual, what-bullshit-is-going-on-now look.

“He has nude photos of…of Catherine, ma’am.”

Dan caught Amy’s eye for a split second and he could tell she knew he was lying about something. Her expression turned faint.

“No I don’d!” Jonah said, his hands cradling his face “Ba’amb—”

“He’s trying to sell them.” Dan said quickly, smacking Jonah on the side of the head, much to the hushed amusement of the gaggle of people that had surrounded them.

“Give me the phone.” Selina held out her hand and sneered, “Did he get them from you, you miscreant?”

“No. He didn’t - that rumour isn’t - you know, Ma’am,” Dan said, “I know an excellent guy in IT. He can scrub them from the phone and the cloud.”

“Nuh-uh I’m not having some gross tech nerd who has never seen a woman naked in real life looking at those.”

Dan could see the gears turning in Amy’s mind as she spoke up.

“I’ll go with him ma’am, this is a presidency defining scandal. I don’t trust him with it. It’s better if you go into this meeting without me anyway. Too many women telling them what to do and they might start a fourth world war. I’ll make sure Dan never sees her naked again.”

Dan clenched his jaw, Amy brushed his arm as she walked by. The smell of her hair wasn’t helping him calm down.

“Yeah,” Selina said quickly, eyes momentarily lost in thought, “Yeah, do that. Find out how the fuck he got them. Jonah. Get the fuck out.”

“But Ma’mb—!” Secret service dragged Jonah out as Dan tore off out down the hall, hearing the click of Amy’s heels close behind him.

 

 ~

 

“What the fuck is going on, Dan? Those better be nude photos of Catherine!” Amy shout-whispered as they rounded a corner and shut themselves in Kent’s empty office. He was thinking about how good she smelled when she took the opportunity to whip the phone out of his hand before he could try to stop her. Shit. That was his leverage.

“It’s a video of us! That fucking _cancer_ must have been in the First Lady’s Window.”

Amy brought her hands to her temple, the way Dan distinctly remembered her doing 5 nights ago.

“Don’t say _us!_ ” She hissed. “Say you being a complete slut.”

“Yeah, and you loving every second of it.” He grinned, watching her lips purse and chest rise in frustration, “I bet it’s really hot.”

Amy glared at him with crinkled lips pursed together so tightly they looked like they would never open again. He thought about how he could make her lips open up again. He’d kissed every pair of lips she had. It was so fun seeing her worked up like this.

“Jonah saw us, he _recorded_ us like a fucking pervert! Mike saw! Selina saw! Catherine saw! You don’t think he made a copy?” She shoved him in the chest. “He’s a fucking idiot but he’s not that stupid.” Amy turned her back to him, “I’m going to kill you, Dan, I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Oh Amy, come on! Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

“You’re a fucking sex slave, Dan, you made yourself a sex slave.”

“Not really a slave, I get paid.”

Amy took a deep breath. “So you’re a prostitute.”

He shrugged, “Would you rather me have found some fucking intern who wouldn’t know what to do with himself? You deserve the best, Amy.”

“I would rather you jump in front of a speeding train. I don’t need you to find someone to fuck me! I don’t need to be fucking anyone at all!”

“You do. You really, really do.” He nodded with sincerity, “I know you liked it. I know _I_ liked it,” He said that a bit too honestly. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. Were they really talking about this? Did she really not want to fuck him? “What’s the problem, Ames? We could just … fuck.”

Amy blinked.

“The problem, Dan, is that you’re so blinded by your own goddamn reflection that you actually think you’re worth the trouble. Fucking in the Oval Office? One for the memoirs. But you’re not as good as you think you are, and that’s the best I’m ever going to get out of you. Anything else is just bullshit.”

This seemed a little too real.

“What about Catherine? She’s miserable. I know you started that rumour.”

Amy folded her arms and laughed, “Prove it. I told you from the beginning if you fucked up you’d be out of a job. I haven’t even _started_.”

Dan wasn’t sure what to think as Amy marched out of the room, the phone with the video in her hand. He’d told himself over and over that this was for work. He’d told himself that Amy was just another accomplishment. He swore it was true. Of course it was true! It was just for work. He’d never have tried so hard that night if he hadn’t been told to find someone for her just a day before. She _was_ another accomplishment. He could clearly remember her six years ago when he charmed her like any other girl. It had been easier back then but even now all this time later, he’d still gotten her to moan his name.

He’d eaten her out in the oval office! On the president’s desk. That was an accomplishment! There was nobody else he’d rather have shared that with. She had to have been into it - she wasn’t the type to do something like that if she didn’t want to do it. She _had_ to be into him. He only partially minded that so many people had found out. He was immensely proud, but it would have been nice to see what he could have done had Amy not figured out he was acting on orders.

Or was he ... He supposed might not have actually done anything had he not been told to, but he definitely would have wanted to. Maybe it was just the push he needed. Amy was … she was something else. She was his kind of woman. Gorgeous, and similar to him in so many ways. Annoying but engaging, she always kept him on his toes. They would look so good together. They would be so hot together. If they could fuck like that all the time? He could just imagine …

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait friends. Realized more than a couple people were reading and got cold feet :') Also sorry if you don't like this chapter ... kinda just wanted to include Jonah. Sappy, needy, selfish Dan-being-totally-into-Amy is my favourite kind of Dan.  
> Also I need to know what perfume/cologne they're wearing because apparently they both smell amazing lmaooo. Next chapter will be back to the good stuff.
> 
> ((Also I no longer keep up with this show. Mandel changes were too much for me. Slow pacing, pause-for-laugh, low brow humour, trying to appeal to a broader audience by dumbing it down. I found this show turned into frat boy humour, aka not as smart or funny as it thinks it is, and overall a disappointing waste of time. The moment I snapped was episode 6 (I think?) when Richard said, "he's in jail for child rape." And like. That. Was. The. Joke. I literally clicked away and never looked back. Iannucci knew how to hover between bad taste offensive and hilariously offensive in the right way. Mandel does not.  
> ANYWAY. I still obviously love the first four seasons, and want to watch a few of my fave episodes again to make sure th next chapter is in character and works, it's been a while since I wrote it - but yeah since I've stopped watching this season and will not continue, the characterizations and situations and stuff will be pre-season 5.))


End file.
